


Supernatural Head-Canons

by OnTheRideToHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Animals, Atheism, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bipolar Disorder, Birds, Bisexual Ruby (Supernatural), Blankets, Board Games, Brotherly Love, Clumsiness, Dean Winchester has Scars, Demons, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Food, Gabriel (Supernatural) has Scars, Gen, Hugs, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introversion, Kleptomania, Night Terrors, OCD, Other, Paranoia, Pie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester has Scars, Scarification, head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	1. Dean

Dean:

  * Butter Pecan Pies are his favorite
  * Hates cats
  * Scars - everywhere! Most of his skin (other than face, shoulders and lower legs) is littered in scars
  * PTSD - From all the things he’s went through
  * Has a trigger word - fire
  * Can only be calmed down by Sam or Cass
  * Snuggles in blankets constantly
  * Anxiety Disorder, often causing him to be messy in whatever he does and doesn’t speak as loudly
  * V/ thick-skinned, but is a big softie when he opens up
  * Nightmares from time to time
  * Sticks up for those he loves
  * Foodie - part of his anxiety and the fact that his dad was never there to fed them - resulting in stolen food when he and Sam were kids
  * Watches MMA
  * Wears sunglasses whenever he drives around in the Impala




	2. Sam

Sam:

  * Kind moose
  * Often there are sarcastic comments flying out of his mouth
  * Protects Dean at all cost - would die for him again, due to their ever-strong bond with each other
  * Enjoys wrapping jackets around his waist
  * Blues music kind of person
  * Diagnosed with kleptomania - built up over their father's absence as a kid, often resulting in him and Dean stealing for food and/or clothes
  * PTSD - Childhood trauma as a hunter, killing people or seeing those he love die around him one by one
  * Trigger word: Hell
  * Will wear hair up in a ponytail
  * Gloats about his friendship with Cass due to the fear of losing him again
  * Hugger (he won’t admit it) but since he’s a bit touch-starved, he’ll take anyone on their offers of hugs privately (when Dean can’t see it)
  * Nightmares - same as Dean (about different things)
  * Walks around with a slight limp due to height
  * Animal lover! Will adopt any animal that comes his way, weather it be a snake or a small pupper
  * Scars covering his chest, neck, arms, legs and back from hunts and fights between Dean and him




	3. Castiel

Castiel:

  * Confused, in a cute puppy way - constantly
  * Takes off his trench coat before he goes to sleep
  * He feels as if he was part of the Winchester family since the beginning, so he helps the brothers out whenever needed
  * Loves the color blue! New socks? Blue! All of his ties? Blue!
  * Rebellious angel, will not hesitate to punch you if you annoy him
  * Constant paranoia he developed in his time during Heaven - sneaks out to grab a drink or two
  * Has accidentally hit people with his wings, apologized and bought them ice cream
  * Knocked Sam the fuck out for unknown reasons (stealing his candy)
  * Nervous around his siblings
  * Neat freak
  * Comforts Dean and Sam after nightmares, or when they feel scared about something
  * Not a big PDA guy - he’s cool with other couples doing it, just he doesn’t want it to be him if he ever finds an s/o
  * Ice skating is his favorite activity during any season. Bundle him up in a bit of warmer clothing and he’ll be on his way to break somebody’s bones (or his own)




	4. Kevin Tran

Kevin Tran:

  * Starts to cry after reading school work for some bit of time (same)
  * Knows four languages: English, Tagalog, Mandrian, Angel Tablet
  * Constantly in a sass-off with moose in the far corner
  * Is in fact an atheist
  * Introverted - strays away from anyone new or people he dislikes to a certain degree. Though he prefers hanging out with the three friends he has
  * Can’t figure out which end the switchblade pops up from, often resulting in him puncturing his hand
  * Scars along his arms
  * Will destroy you in a first-person shooter video game (preferably something to do with history)
  * Shitposter god-tier level - spams his friends with memes, post strange facts on Tumblr, mess with the YouTube algorithm
  * Wants to transfer schools due to a bullying issue
  * Whispers about cheese in his sleep
  * 11/10 loves murder-mystery books
  * He does not like being called out for anything that has happened in his life after the storm took place; it makes him insecure and that makes the smol one stress out quite a bit
  * Threatens to kick someone’s ass wherever he goes
  * Bipolar - his switch doesn’t have a set limit per day so it’s up to whoever it is hanging out with him to find that limit. Though you shouldn’t break him though, he might goof up a little and summon Crowley
  * Drama queen
  * Loves sweets, cookies to be exact




	5. Gabriel

Gabriel:

  * Sassiest mothafucka you will ever meet
  * His sweet-tooth is bigger than his personality
  * Hates alcohol
  * Dissociative Identity Disorder - founded after Lucifer was sent to Hell by Micheal (he saw it all happen). Calls himself Marcel from time to time (his serious personality), though he goes by Gabe on a regular basis (naturally his better personality, fun and ridiculous)
  * Unlike Cass he will hit whoever he wants with his wings, you can’t stop him
  * Chest and stomach region covered in self-inflicted scars
  * Has beat Castiel in arm-wrestling
  * Sometimes he is treated as people see him — dirt, therefore he is prone to acting out more with his personalities and cries if it gets bad enough
  * Giant hugger! If you ever feel down and you need a hug? Call Gabriel, he’ll be there no matter what (Unless it’s a family emergency)
  * Has kept a few stuffed animals around during his time on earth, wants them back - though he doesn’t want to step foot in Heaven again
  * Forgetful
  * Basically a child in the body of a 29-year-old (technically 240,000,000)
  * Starts an argument and watches who joins in to see when he should jump out, seeing how far it escalates
  * Fancy bitch (Gabe, plaid and boots isn’t fancy-) ||Yeah it is!||




	6. Ruby

Ruby:

  * Gossip is her favorite pastime. You got something to spill but nobody to talk to, summon Ruby
  * One of the friendlier demons, but still won’t hesitate to kick ass
  * Previously an angel - she fell
  * Enjoys ice cream. Preferred flavour? Rocky Road
  * Protects all of her friends for no price at all
  * Used to have a little sister, well she still does but her sister went to purgatory (she was turned into a vamp during a night)
  * Board game night - beats everyone that is invited other than Anna, nobody knows her tactics making her a more harder opponent. Ruby is like her second in command, so she could never betray Anna
  * Proud bisexual
  * Loves birbs
  * Stays up every night to chat with Sam, seeing he doesn’t sleep that much - just like her. They talk about the weirdest cases that have ever happened, or what she’s currently doing down in Hell
  * Owns two hellhounds
  * The scent of sharpie is the worst thing to ever come to her nose
  * Belittled by height
  * Is a fruit demon - she loves anything that leaves a sweet and tangy sensation behind in her mouth. So what better option then to have fruit - and it’s easy to take places!




End file.
